Heavy Sleeper
by PaperFox19
Summary: apart of my anti uke project. Aang enjoys the fact that Sokka is such a heavy sleeper. Warning Yaoi boy x boy do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dub Con

Pairing:Sokka/Aang

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Heavy Sleeper

Aang enjoys the fact that Sokka is such a heavy sleeper.

—/

Aang noticed how Sokka can sleep through pretty much anything. When sharing a tent with the male Aang decides to have some fun with Sokka. The boys were sharing a tent again, Aang was in his briefs and Sokka was in his fundoshi. Aang knew when Sokka started to snore it was time to move.

The young avatar crawled on top of Sokka his clothed groin rubbing against the sleeping male's clothed crotch. Aang leaned down and began to lick Sokka's left nipple while his hand went to pinch his right. Sokka moaned in his sleep but did not awaken, the pleasure of Aang's touch got more than Sokka's nipples hard, Aang ground his hips along Sokka's hard on. Sokka bucked his hips in his sleep loving the friction but still not waking up.

Aang nipped at Sokka's hardened nipple and Sokka moaned and began to drool. Aang chuckled and began to lick down Sokka's body. Sokka hummed his pleasure his hips rising up wanting his little Sokka touched. He mumbled in his sleep as Aang undid his fundoshi Sokka's hard cut cock slipped out. The airbender licked his lips as he eyed Sokka's man meat. He cupped Sokka's balls and massaged them as he started licking Sokka's dick.

The water tribe boy moaned in his sleep, the feeling of his meat getting licked felt heavenly and having his balls rubbed felt so damn good, and still he did not awaken. Aang stopped licking Sokka's cock to get his fingers wet and to remove his briefs, his hard uncut cock bobbed into the air. Once his fingers were wet enough he wrapped his lips around Sokka's cock and began to suck on him, while he pushed a wet digit at Sokka's tight pucker.

Aang's wet digit sank into Sokka's body, the pleasure from Aang's oral skills allowing the sleeping male's body to relax. Aang bobbed his head as he thrust his wet finger rocked in and out of Sokka's body. Sokka bucked his hips as Aang deep throated him his nose brushing Sokka's nest of hair. One finger became two then three prepping Sokka's tight ass for his cock.

Sokka lost it when the airbender's fingers brushed his sweet spot his cum flooding the boy's mouth. Aang moaned and swallowed Sokka's cum. Aang cleaned the male's dick earning re arousal. "Yum…" Aang moaned and removed his fingers from Sokka's tight ass. Aang pulled his foreskin back exposing his head he positioned his dick at Sokka's waiting hole. Aang pushed in and Sokka moaned in his sleep Aang had prepped him well as only slight pain rocked Sokka's body and the friction had Sokka leaking all over his body.

Aang went slow and pumped the male's cock as he sank balls deep into Sokka. Once he was sure Sokka was ready he started moving, giving long hard thrusts into Sokka's tight ass, he adjusted his thrust until he found Sokka's sweet spot which he knew he found when Sokka moaned and his inner muscles clamped onto him like a vice. The airbender thrust in harder and faster pumping Sokka's dick in time with his thrusts.

Sokka arched his back moaning and groaning as his dreams reflected the pleasure his body he was feeling. The warrior's legs spread wide letting Aang sink deeper into him. In his sleep he said an incoherent name and he blew his load. His cum splashed over his belly before running down his softening cock. Aang moaned at the clenching heat he pulled his dick out regrettably and he came, his cum joining Sokka's jizz on his belly.

Aang sighed in pleasure he pulled on his undergarment and went back to his side of the tent. In Sokka's sleep he pulled Aang close to him and sighed happily.

That morning Sokka woke up sticky with an arm around Aang. "Shit I had that dream again." He grabbed his fundoshi and began to clean his body. "It's a good thing Aang's such a heavy sleeper who knows how he'd react if he knew I liked him like that." He checked to make sure Aang was a sleep before stealing a kiss from the airbender's lips.

"Hmm his kisses always taste so good." Sokka said and left the tent to properly wash up. He wobbled slightly but he didn't think to hard about it. Aang smiled in his sleep.

End


End file.
